


What Color Is Entrapta's Hair?

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (You know who you are), Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Based on a real argument i had, Catra thinks it's dumb at first but eventually gets into it, Crack, Entrapta is neutral in this whole thing, Gen, Im surprised i was able to make it as long as i did, Lonnie is pressed, Poor Life Choices, Scorpia is so dumb i love her, Still not very long tho, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, Will this question ever truly have an answer, You started this, but so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scorpia asks Entrapta what color her hair is. Entrapta has trouble giving her a straight answer, and then Catra and Lonnie show up, and arguments ensue.
Relationships: Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia & Lonnie
Kudos: 31





	What Color Is Entrapta's Hair?

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately had the argument of what color Entrapta's hair is a while ago. Happy 420 month and April fools day everyone take my stupidity (also the irl argument is described in the end notes)

Scorpia often found herself thinking about unimportant things, but this was a whole other level of dumb things to be spending her (arguably limited) brainpower on.

"Hey, Entrapta, what color _is_ your hair?" Entrapta paused her work as Scorpia said that. She scratched her chin with her hair and lifted her mask up.

"I'm not entirely sure." Entrapta used her hair to take a clump of more of her own hair (which made Scorpia's head spin) in order to study it closer. "It definitely seems like a purple-ish color, cool in tone, however, there seem to be hints of pink poking through. I'd have to take more time to think about it to be sure."

"Is it really that complex of a question? I just wanted a... Simple answer?" Scorpia scratched the back of her neck.

"Of course, I could give you a simple answer, however, it would not be respecting the true complexity of the matter." Entrapta placed around, still staring at her hair.

"Why aren't you guys doing anything?" The door to the room opened, and Catra walked in, closely followed by Lonnie. "We're about to go on an important mission, so we can't be wasting any time."

"Hi Catra!" Entrapta waved. "Scorpia and I were just discussing what color my hair is."

"What? Why? How is that important at all to our mission?" Catra crossed her arms. "Stop messing around and start packing."

"I was just curious!" Scorpia said defensively. "It was just meant to be a simple question with a simple answer, but, uh... It's Entrapta."

"Wow. This is stupid. Really stupid." Catra shook her head.

"Yeah. Besides, her hair is clearly pink." Lonnie joined in the conversation, and Catra turned to her with an outraged look.

" _WHAT?!_ It's _obviously_ purple!" She yelled.

"No it's not!!" Lonnie yelled back.

"I thought it was stupid?" Scorpia tilted her head in utter confusion.

"It is, but _Lonnie_ is CLEARLY colorblind, because that is not what pink looks like in the slightest!" Catra gestured furiously to Entrapta's hair.

"I don't think _you_ know the definition of purple!" Lonnie retorted, getting in Catra's face.

"Hmm... There is more to it than just a simple color... There are multiple shades, and hues that loosely fit into the category of each color." Entrapta was apparently unaware of the fight that was happening.

"Uh, guys? We _do_ live in the Fright Zone, so I'd say none of us are really experts on colors?" Scorpia tries to calm them down, but it was too late.

" _Pink_ is essentially a light red, and red is a warm color, therefore, pink is also a warm color. BUT! Entrapta's hair is _clearly_ a cool color, which purple is, so it's _obviously_ PURPLE!!" Catra seemed very passionate about a topic she had said just a minute ago was stupid.

" _Pink_ can take on many different forms! It's not always a 'light red', and it can even be cool sometimes! Entrapta's hair is clearly PINK!" Lonnie yelled, somehow getting even closer into Catra's face.

"I'VE GOT IT!!" Entrapta yelled very loudly, startling everyone. "It's magenta!!"

"Huh?" Scorpia didn't know what that was.

"Magenta. It's a combination of purple and pink, so, you were both right!" Entrapta grinned and held her arms out, doing some twisted version of jazz hands.

"Well. _I'm_ gonna go back to the locker room." Lonnie said stubborning, stomping out of the room.

"Ugh, fine." Catra paused, and then her eyes widened. "You guys still aren't packed!! Hurry up!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Scorpia smiled sheepishly, and Catra groaned.

"We're totally gonna be off schedule..."

"Whoops! Sorry, Catra!" Entrapta immediately started getting her stuff together. "I'd say that was a pretty productive conversation."

"Ugh, it definitely was _not_..." Catra was pretty done with life at that point.

"I mean, it wasn't all bad. At least we answered another one of life's most important questions." Scorpia offered, and Catra slammed her hand on a random table.

"You've wasted enough time already!"

**Author's Note:**

> For some context: My friend and I were reading she-ra fanfiction, when somebody described Entrapta's hair as pink. I was confused asf, but he insisted that her hair was pink when it was obviously purple. So I asked my mom what she thought, and she googled entrapta bc she hadn't seen she-ra at that point, and she thought her hair was lavender. But, on the wiki, it said that her hair was either/or. So, my mom did what she always does... ask facebook  
> Everybody said her hair was purple. I WIN CHARLIE GET REKT


End file.
